Fast Food, Fast Love
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Lo último que llevaría la próxima hamburguesa serían pepinillos.


**F**_ast food, fast lov__**e**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Esta es una historia de abuso de OOC_

* * *

Como siempre había ordenado una doble con queso extra acompañada de una mínima porción de papas, malteada de fresa esta vez (provocándole el tirar la de chocolate -ya preparada- que venía tomando desde hace 3 días) y llevándose consigo un considerable número de paquetes de ketchup.

Kirei tenía la esperanza de que se quedara a comer en el establecimiento, por primera ocasión.

Desde que llegara a su caja lo último que había registrado de aquel hombre fue la orden. Ese sujeto le atraía con unas horribles fuerzas, más insoportables que los residuos prehistóricos del tocino en la parrilla y más penetrantes que el olor del queso amarillo de las papas especiales.

Pero lamentablemente el interés no era mutuo. Por ello Kotomine ha intentado varias veces llamar la atención del único cliente favorito. El mismo día que lo conoció sin que el otro lo notara, introdujo una hamburguesa extra, pero antes de que el hombre saliera del establecimiento le dio un vistazo a la bolsa y regresó diciendo:

"Joven, éste no es mi pedido"

La voz del cliente resultó ser tan deliciosa, semejante a la carne a la parrilla; suave pero fuerte. Le miró gélido a pesar de la extrañamente agradable voz.

"Lo lamentamos, pero no hay duda alguna en que éste es su pedido"

Ese día la sonrisa retorcida acompañada del acento insinuante le bastó a Kirei para alejar a su cliente de las cajas y mandarlo al autoservicio. Después regresaría y Kotomine se encargó de ser más astuto como precavido.

Ahora enserio que deseaba su estancia, y para que el _deseara_, fuese lo que fuese nos debe el tenerle total atención el objeto de su interés. Porque Kirei estaba más muerto que la salubridad del lugar.

Esperó a que el cliente no cruzara la puerta. Le miró atento pese a estar recibiendo otros pedidos. Dio un respingo cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia una de las mesas, tuvo ganas de sonreír pero en lugar de eso la mandíbula se le cayó hasta el suelo.

No iba a la mesa sino al bote de basura para tirar lo que parecía una caja de cigarros vacía. El adulto estuvo a punto de salir del lugar cuando tres tenedores a velocidad irracional se clavaron en el marco de la entrada.

Eso detuvo el avance del objetivo de Kirei, siendo él quien arrojara dichos utensilios.

Su _obsesión_ no pareció inmutarse, era como si estuviese preparado para algo semejante. Ello despertó más la curiosidad de Kirei, quien destrozara el helado de vainilla que comprara la señora de su caja.

"¿J-joven?"

Se volvió a la mujer para entregarle los restos del helado. Ella no dijo nada al ver la aterradora expresión de Kotomine, ignorante de que esa sonrisa genocida no es más que la alegría de éste. Aceptando el cono roto y su contenido (lo restante) derramándose a lo largo de su mano.

Al apoyar la palma derecha y flexionándose lo suficiente para impulsarse brincó el mostrador.

"Eer, Kotomine-_kun_ no hay necesidad de saltar, la puerta está aquí"

Habló uno de sus compañeros que ignoró el aire sorprendente que Kirei había logrado darle a su movimiento mientras le señalaba la salida al final del mostrador. Acomodándose el uniforme sin prestar atención alguna, ya que estaba seguro en que lo hacía correctamente, deambuló hasta aquel hombre.

El aroma a grasa combinado con el _Je tu il_ le inundó las narices a su víctima, haciéndole reconocible al instante.

"_Parece ser que está acostumbrado"_

Kirei se refería a su presencia y probablemente al ser acosado. Porque Kotomine Kirei lo era, y uno de temer.

" _¿Qué clase de hombre es?"_

Ansiaba saberlo y que le respondiera.

Estirando el brazo en espera de alcanzar la esbelta figura de su presa jadeo sosegado.

Estaba tan cerca de lograr tocarlo, de reflejarse en esos apáticos ojos, en conocer su nombre, su bendito nombre; en comer papas de aquellos largos y pálidos dedos, de probar por fin las malteadas de su local en aquellos finos labios de un pálido carmesí y devorar la carne de esa lengua atrapada en aquella frágil garganta.

Tan emocionado se encontraba que el rápido giro del otro lo sorprendió.

Se detuvo pero no guardó la mano. Mirándose unos instantes que se le antojaron eternos, Kirei cerró los dedos en un puño que bajó lentamente. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a su serio rostro.

"Veo que está a punto de irse. Me he preguntado ya varias veces acerca de la posible razón por la cual nunca se queda. La primera visita es ley de los clientes permanecer en el local, pero, usted ha sido la excepción. Por ello quisiera saber su razón"

Y no mentía, totalmente.

Esperando buscó las posibles reacciones en el sujeto frente suyo, pero lo único que obtuvo fue el fruncir de sus cejas.

"Comprendo"

Allí hacia su aparición esa voz capaz de producirle un orgasmo.

"Por mi trabajo. Una vez contestado su duda, me retiro"

Terminó de decir. Haciendo ademán de irse, Kirei no dudó en aprensarlo de la muñeca.

Justo en ese momento pudo ver algo indescifrable en el rostro del adulto. Sintió un tirón, un tanteo de _qué tan fuerte era_, seguramente. Su instructor de bajiquan le dijo que era capaz de someter a quien fuese, y pudo corroborarlo justo en ese momento.

El sería el de _arriba_.

Sabía que su querido _sin nombre_ le analizaba presuroso, pero él no le iba a dejar.

_Nunca_.

Probó acercarse pero en el momento en que lo intentó un fuerte golpe sobre su mano le obligó a soltar a su objetivo.

"¡Ah!, así que allí estabas, _Kiritsugu"_

No podía ser, resultaba ridículo siquiera, esa sorpresiva mujer de aproximadamente 1.55m de unos 40kg que había aparecido repentinamente, no podía poseer tal fuerza, ¿o sí? Además la forma había denotado enojo, furia. Y ella sonreía dulce y encantadora.

"Iri"

La entonación descolocó totalmente a Kirie.

Eso sonó gentil, su amada máquina podía tener sentimientos.

"Estaba preocupada por ti. _Saber _insistió en venir en mi lugar pero no sería correcto mandarle siempre, ¿no crees?"

Parecía tenerle una enorme confianza. Parecían―

"_¿Esposos?"_

Kirei apretó los dientes.

"_Saber_ fue contratada para tu protección. Debiste esperar"

"Pero,―"

Ella volteó a verle, por momentos observándole como un animal salvaje, o eso pensó Kotomine.

"Quería conocer el lugar donde me compras ese rico platillo llamado hamburguesa"

Bien, allí fue la primera vez que Kirei sintió a su corazón romperse en un número sin fin. La comida que con tanto entusiasmo inexpresivo preparaba para su romance, que ahora conocía como _Kiritsugu_ gracias a esa mujer, no terminaban en su estomago sino que en el de aquella tipa.

_Joder_.

"Lamento haberlo retrasado"

Hablando hizo una reverencia. Kiritsugu le miró segundos para después darse vuelta, en cambio la mujer se quedó observándole no sin antes decir:

"Gracias, _Kotomine Kirei"_

Hablándole como si lo conociese, seguramente debido a ese estúpido gafete con el que deambulan por todo el establecimiento. Y fue en ese instante en que Kirie levantó la cara al escuchar su nombre en una entonación venenosa. Topándose con una mueca angelical.

"¿Qué?"

Justo después de mostrar su extrañeza la joven le escupió mostrándole una perversa expresión que decía claramente: _Piérdete, bastardo_.

Increíble.

Se irguió sin siquiera limpiarse los fluidos de su ahora jurada enemiga.

"Huh, _Kiritsugu _¿eh?"

Sería suyo, sí ó sí.

Pues la próxima hamburguesa lo último que llevaría sería pepinillos.

* * *

**終わり.**


End file.
